terrariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeris
Random Shops Use the shop system and town layout of Carbo Town. Half Elf Gang Members #(Ignian/Aquaris, Scar, Squints, Ponderous, Female) Muscular Physique, Light sandy coloured skin, Long Fiery red hair, dark green eyes with red freckling, wears common light blue outfit, A massive scar on the left thigh received in a fight with a guard, always squinting as if trying to read something, really slow and dim witted. Vilma Miarona. Ranger (Hunter) North District. #(Ignian/Whisper, Unusual skin colour, Speaks in a peculiar way, Irritable, Female) Muscular physique, dark freckling for soot covered look, windswept hair (black), Dark Blue eyes with red freckling, plain common clothes that look flowy, skin has additional red cracking, has to say plead in every sentence, easily irritated. Margarita Inaroris. Barbarian (Bear Warrior). North District. #(Ignian/Terran, Tattoos, uses wrong words, Irritable, Male) Muscular physique, dark freckling for soot covered look, brown hair with green tinge, brown eyes with red freckling, plain common clothes made from plant matter, covered in tribal tattoos, poor common skills, easily irritated. Matteus Genpetor. Fighter (Sharpshooter) West District. #(Ignian/Luxan, Distinctive Jewlery, Jokes, Friendly, Male) Muscular physique, dark freckling for soot covered look, golden blonde hair, golden eyes, plain common clothes with red detail, gold band on upper right arm that looks like a ring of fire, makes jokes all the time trying to lighten up the mood, friendly towards everyone. Herrado Kelkas. Paladin (Oath Breaker) West District #(Aquaris/Whisper, distinctive jewlery, speaks loudly, arguementative, Male) Dark tanned skin, windswept hair (blonde), purple eyes, plain light blue clothes, gold collar with aquamarine gem set, always speaks with to much volume. argues about everything. Elmo Fenxalim. Sorcerer (Storm). Inner East District #(Aquaris/Terran, unusual skin colour, prone to predictions of doom, rude, Male) Pale skin tone, green seaweed like hair, light green eyes, plain light blue clothes, veins stand out and look kinda like plant roots, whenever gets a chance warns preople of approaching doom, has no manners. Godofredo Virquinal. Warlock (Envy). Inner West District. #(Aquaris/Luxan, flamboyant clothing, bites fingernails, blustering, female) Glowing radiant skin, green seaweed like hair, gold eyes, elaborate light blue dress with aquatic designs, habit of chewing on nails, has a habit of getting in peoples faces. Sirena Chaesys. Warlock (Lust). East District. #(Whisper/Terran, Tattoos, uses wrong words, Curious, Female) Pale skin, blonde hair with green tinge, light green eyes, plain clothes made from plant matter, tattoos of storms, language barrier, always looking at something with intrigue. Junha Miaharice. Wizard (Propulsion). South District #(Whisper/Luxan, Distinctive Jewelry, uses wrong words, Friendly, Male) Dark tanned skin, golden hair, gold eyes, plain flowy clothes, gold headband of wings with a pearl set in the center, language barrier, seems overly friendly towards everyone. Piero Petwarin. Ranger (Gloom Stalker). South District #(Terran/Luxan, Braided hair, chews something, Arguementative, Male) Pale skin, golden hair, gold eyes, plain clothes made of plant matter, long hair with braids on the side, chews on some kind of root, argues about everything. Zandy Aeneiros. Sorcerer (Divine Soul). East District. #(Ignian/Tenebrium, Ragged dirty clothes, twirls hair, ponderous, Male) Dark grey skin tone, white hair with green tinge, pure white eyes no pupil, ragged clothes with feint hints of red, habit of running hands through hair, always looks deep in thought. Amin Yelzumin. Barbarian (Wolf warrior) Gang Name The Invincibles Activities As part of a plan to make the town official sign off on a movement for half-elves to be seen as equals and be aloud equal pay and job opportunities, the gang has leaked information about guard patrols and supply locations to the nearby orc hoard that has been harassing this settlement. Which Sir Élisée(ay-lee-z) Devereux (deh-ver-oh) was made aware of as a possibility that the gang would take if he didn't sign off on the movement before a set date. After the orc commando's have come and sabotaged the supplies, the group start spreading news quickly about their involvement and Sir Élisée Devereux's unwillingness to act which has resulted in the current turmoil. The Invincibles are taken off guard by the speed in which the orc hoard jumped on the opportunity to attack the settlement, and in the confusion Amin attempts to take out Sir Élisée Devereux in a further display of the gangs power and commitment to the people of the town and to please their future possible leader. (If the orcs and the gang are successful in their endeavors the Invincibles are taught a harsh lesson in dealings with orcs and scattered, while the orc hoard pillages the town and burns it to the ground. If the party manages to stop Amin from killing Sir Élisée Devereux then Sir Élisée Devereux manages to rally his troops together and forty the inner sanctum of the town.) Orc Hoard The first night the party arrives in Aeris two groups of orc commando's infiltrate the town from secret weakening in the fortifications to the south and north one heading for the food stores in the inner district the other weapon supplies in the inner east district. If a party member is awake and near these areas on a successful DC 15 Perception check they can notice a group of 2 orc commando's stealthily moving their way in. If group is asleep then they wake to a bell ringing/people making a fuss and on leaving their establishment may see the commando's making their way out. If not detected the orc commando's will attempt to sabotage the gate to the town. If the orc commando's are successful after about 7 minutes have passed the distant sound of war drums can be heard as the orc hoard makes it's move against the settlement. If it makes it to this point it will depend on the group's decisions on what they do to help the situation but in order for them to succeed they either need to find Sir Élisée Devereux and save him from Amin or lead the battle themselves. (Sir Élisée Devereux has veteran stat block) Otherwise events unfold as usual until the following night were the orc raid happens. A ogre shielded by two additional ogres head for the gates, shortly followed by a small regiment of half ogres carrying big shields to guard the shield ogres. While on the wall first round each player is attacked once at end of turn, second round each attacked twice, third round each attacked three times and fourth round four times. Every round after that it alternates between three and four. Once inside shields are discarded for weapons. If the ogre assault fails then an orc shaman will start turning orc into bloated diseased ridden weapons and they will be launched from Mangonel's. If group prevents the ogre's breaching the gate then a messenger will arrive saying the other wall has been breached and are most likely besieging the inner wall at this moment. If not the group has to fight what remains of the ogres plus 12 half ogres backed up by a squadron of guards (18). Gate AC 15 HP 54. Healers at the wall will patch them up before moving on. When other wall is reached group has to fight back a group of orcs that have scaled the wall and stop the ogre battering the gate. 1d4 orcs per round plus if < 3 1d2 Half Ogre (Max 5 rounds). 9 orcs and 4 half ogres against 25 guards (17 melee 8 ranged) Gate AC 15 HP 108. If breached the guards will sound a retreat if group tries to fight they will be dragged away. If wall defended the group has to push back against the orcs until they reach the outer wall and patch it up. Healers at the wall will patch them up before moving on. En route to outer wall the party has to fight two waves of berserker's consisting of 2 berserker's each. On reaching the wall the party has to hold off one wave of 8 bloated orcs and a orc captain with an orc champion. After this the orc's route. This doesn't finish the fight. The party is given an opportunity to rest and figure out how they will stop the siege weapons from launching bloated orcs into the settlement slowly but surely killing the population within. if Sir Élisée Devereux is still alive he would mention a tunnel that leads from nearby his abode to the eastern treeline and would lead a group of troops to take out on of the siege engines. The siege engine has an orc shaman and 9 orcs defending it. Siege engine AC 15 HP 100 threshold 10 fire threshold 20. Once the siege engines are down the siege ends. If Sir Élisée Devereux is dead then taking out the second engine becomes difficult and requires the group to head straight for the second engine after the first or risk an ambush. Second fight will be Orc warchief , orc shaman, 9 orcs. Sir Élisée Devereux rewards the group with potion of poison.